Binz
Episode 575; Movie 12 | affiliation = Neo Marines; Marines (former) | occupation = Marine Officer (former) ; Marine Soldier (former) | jva = Teruyuki Kagawa | dfbackcolor = 8B0000 | dftextcolor = F5F5F5 | dfname = Mosa Mosa no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Grow thick | dftype = Paramecia }} Bins is a member of Neo Marines in One Piece Film Z, and a former member of the Marines. Appearance Bins is a rather tall and lanky man, with large lips and broad shoulders that appear disproportional to his long arms. He dresses in a flamboyantly colorful outfit with a black and yellow over-suit, and a hot pink body suit underneath which also covers his head. He wears a green sash around his waist and carries a sword and a large shuriken on his back, tied on by a light pink cloth. Gallery Personality Bins shares Z's hatred toward pirates. Having been trained under the former admiral, he also has a great deal of respect towards him, as he calls him "Z-sensei". Bins seems to be a serious man of few words, though he is prone to dancing oddly and making bizarre facial expressions in battle. Abilities and Powers Being an officer of the Neo Marines, his fighting power should be at least sufficient to survive in the New World. Bins also possesses incredible speed; by using his speed he was able to dodge Robin's Hana Hana no Mi attacks. Devil Fruit Bins ate the Mosa Mosa no Mi, which allows its user to quicken the pace of plant growth and control them to one's will. Weapons Bins is proficient in using ninja weapons such as swords and shurikens. History Past When he was a Marine soldier he fought with Zephyr and Ain against a powerful pirate that cut off Zephyr's arm. He and Ain were the only soldiers other than Zephyr to survive. After the pirate in question became a Shichibukai, it caused Zephyr insubordination, and out of loyalty, Bins resigned his position as a Marine Officer, alongside Zephyr and Ain, and all three would become the founding members of the Neo Marines. Z's Ambition Arc Bins is standing alongside Ain in the New World commanding a fleet of Neo Marine ships. He listens to Ain talking with Shuzo about why he is not there with them. One Piece Film: Z Bins was first seen attacking Firs Island in order to retrieve the Dyna Stone. He attacked the Marines stationed there, and helped his master, Zephyr retrieve the stone. When Borsalino arrived, he rushed his men onto the ship. When the island exploded, Bins was shown worrying about Zephyr's fate. Bins was later seen attacking the Thousand Sunny. He subdued Usopp, Brook, Franky, and Chopper. After Zephyr defeated Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro, Bins returned to the White Tiger. He was surprised when the Thousand Sunny flew away using a coup de burst. Major Battles * Bins, Zephyr, Ain, and a Marine platoon vs. a would-be Shichibukai * Bins vs. Franky * Bins vs. Sanji References Site Navigation it:Bins Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Former Marines Category:Neo Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:New World Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Film Z Antagonists